An Evening Fever
by Zodiac Frog
Summary: "I think it's your heart, Honda-san, that Kyou's really fighting for these days." "Wait!" I turned around as she grabbed my shirt, startled. Her face was as red as a strawberry, but she clung on firmly, before averting her gaze. "…You forgot your tea."


**A/N: Hi! This is an individual fanfic that I wrote to put on Zodiac Frog so that hopefully we'd gain a few fans that'd read our joint fic, Maple. Saki doesn't know about this fic yet so keep it a secret! ;)**

**Ahh, I love the Tohru/Yuki couple. I think it's cute and has so much promise, if only it had more fans. I do like Kyou too, but I'm just not a hardcore Kyohru fan, that's all. And Yuki's my favourite Fruba character. Enough said and done.**

**Review if you're in a kind mood, because I was too bored to put in proper sexy detail. Mm'kay?**

**~Hana :D**

**An Evening Fever**

I sighed deeply, supporting myself against the wall with my arm. My fever was slightly worse than it had been the past few days. I hadn't bothered to tell anyone about it. They'd have just told me to stay in bed and rest, and I couldn't do that. I'm in the running for Student Council President. I couldn't be bed-ridden over a silly little cold.

I returned to my desk, frowning over at my maths textbook, trying to concentrate. It was all useless. This homework was a more challenging piece than most, and my attention-span just wasn't up to normal standards today. Sighing in defeat, I shut the book, clenching my fist over my mouth as I coughed.

Everyone thinks I'm so delicate and need to be treated like a china doll just because of my Trachea. It's not like I'm going to drop dead or anything. I mean, I understand that my condition might cause me to have an asthma attack, but it's been quite some time, and it's not nearly as frequent as it was when I was a child, so I'm unsure of why I need to be in "special care" whenever I get a small attack of the sniffles.

Slowly I made my way downstairs, needing a drink. Honda-san smiled at me as I entered the room.

"G-Good evening Yuki-kun," she said warmly. I smiled faintly.

"Good evening, Honda-san," I replied, entering the kitchen. She stood up and followed me in.

"A-Are you hungry?" she asked. "Do you need me to make anything?" I shook my head wearily.

"No, Honda-san, it's fine. I'm just making some tea."

"… D-Do you know how to brew tea?" she asked me. I tensed, then raised my hand to my mouth as I began to cough. She came to my side hurriedly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"A-Are you all right, Yuki-kun?" she cried. I nodded, my coughing slowly subsiding.

"Yes, I'm fine, Honda-san," I replied, trying to reassure her. She shook her head.

"You don't look fine," she said worriedly. I backed away as she tried to touch my forehead.

"Really, Honda-san, I'm fine…" I insisted, feeling my back connect with the wall. She advanced on me, reaching out to my face. Her fingers felt cool on my forehead, blissful, even.

"Oh, no, Yuki-kun! You have a fever!" she cried. "Y-You should get some rest, okay?"

"No, I have to finish off my homework," I said firmly. "A small fever isn't going to hurt me."

"No, Yuki-kun, please wait!" I froze as her arms wrapped around me. Slowly I felt myself shrinking.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Honda-san squeaked. I shook my head dismissively.

"It's fine, Honda-san," I said tiredly. She kneeled down next to me. "I know I'm being stubborn… but I'll be okay by tomorrow. Honestly, I don't know why everyone makes such a fuss. It's not like I'm much different from everyone else in terms of health or anything…"

"Y-Yes you are!" she exclaimed. "You have weak bronchial tubes, Hatori-san said so himself! You have to take it easy!"

"You don't have to worry about me, Honda-san," I said firmly.

"I do!" I looked up at her. Her face was set in a half-stubborn, half-fearful frown.

"…Honda-san, I-" Then, as if it was waiting, my body slowly regained human form again. She stood up abruptly, averting her gaze.

"I-I'm going to make some tea," she said quickly, before hurriedly rushing over to the kettle. I pulled my clothes back on, then left my shirt slightly unbuttoned so that my body would feel a bit cooler.

"…Honda-san," I called. She turned around.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"Well… thanks. For worrying about me, I mean." She blinked, then smiled.

"I-It's no problem, you know! I'm willing to take care of- y-you…?" On the "you" I stumbled sideways, overcome by a gasping sensation as I struggled to breathe. "Yuki-kun! Hey… Hey, Yuki-kun!" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye weakly. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

I shakily grabbed her shoulder and tried to steady my breathing.

"I…I'm sorry… Honda… -san…" I gasped. My struggle soon came to a stop and I slumped on my knees, feeling drained. Honda-san peered at me, pale and fearful.

"Are you okay? Oh Yuki-kun… I'm so sorry-" I cut her off by drawing a finger to her lips warningly.

"Don't apologise," I said softly. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who kept it to myself."

"But… I should've been firmer with you…" she looked deflated. I leaned towards her, gazing into her eyes.

"I said, it wasn't your fault. Don't get so stressed." I smiled and closed my eyes. "You know, Honda-san… I'm really starting to wonder whether Kyou isn't just fighting for a place in the Zodiac."

"Eh?"

I bent over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She seemed to stunned to say a word.

"I think it's your heart, Honda-san, that Kyou's really fighting for these days." I stood up.

"U-Um…"

"I'm going to finish off my homework. Thanks for helping me." I turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" I turned around as she grabbed my shirt, startled. Her face was as red as a strawberry, but she clung on firmly, before averting her gaze. "…You forgot your tea."

**A/N: Yaaaah! Forgive the sudden ending. I was originally going to have a mini Yuki scene afterwards, sorta replaying the moments in his mind, but I decided that where I left it was kinda nice, so… yup. Please review if you're all-for Tohru/Yuki! :DDDD**

**~Hana :D**


End file.
